Gesias Cavalcante vs. Josh Thomson
The fight and its controversial decision was the Strikeforce debut of Gesias Cavalcante. The Fight The first round began. They clinched and Thomson broke kneeing the body. Four thirty-five as homson landed a leg kick there. Gesias blocked a high kick. Gesias landed a leg kick and they clinched. They clashed heads. Four fifteen. Thomson kneed the body there. Four minutes. Gesias had a body lock. He kneed the body. They broke with three thirty left. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Thomson landed a body kick. Thomson missed a high kick and ate a counter right. He got a single o guard. Gesias had a tight guillotine with guard. Two thirty. Arm-in guillotine. Two fifteen. Gesias was grunting. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Thomson escaped. One fifteen as Thomson landed a left and a right. One minute. Gesias worked a high guard towards a triangle, rubber guard. He had a triangle nearly. Thirty-five. Thomson passed to side control. Gesias regained half-guard. Thomson had an arm triangle. Fifteen. It was tight. homson mounted, he was shaken off to side control. The first round ended with the choke in. 10-9 Gesias. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Gesias kneed the leg. Four fifteen left there. Four minutes. Thomson kneed the leg. He kneed the body twice. Three thirty-five. Thomson kneed the leg. Again there. Three fifteen. Thomson kneed the leg. He defended a trip barely. Three minutes. Thomson had the double underhooks. Thomson kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Thomson got a trip and had the back. Two fifteen. Thomson had one hook. Two minutes. Thomson landed a right in under. Thomson turned on top to half-guard. He had Cavalcante's arm pinned. One thirty-five. Thomson turned to the back, kept one hook. A right hammerfist. One fifteen left. One minute. Gesias defended an arm triangle, turned on bottom to half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Thomson threw some punches as the second round ended. 10-9 Thomson. The third round began. Gesias dodged a high kick and stuffed a single. Gesias stepped in kneeing the face to the clinch there. Four thirty-five. "It's anyone to take right now,' Melendez said. Four fifteen. Gesias stuffed a pair of trips. Four minutes. Gesias got a trip, had the back, turned to mount. Miletich had Thomson two rounds to zero. Three thirty-five left. 'This is up for grabs,' Melendez repeated. Three fifteen. Thomson bucked and regained half-guard. Three minutes left. Thomson reained guard and worked rubber guard. He looked right at the camera nd held up his fist twice shaking it. Two thirty-five. Gesias defended a triangle back to regular guard. Two fifteen. Thomson stood and broke. Two minutes left. Gesias dropped Thomson with a knee stuffing a shoot. He pounced to guard with a massive right and another before Thomson closed guard dazedly. One thirty-five. Thomson hammerfisted the back. One fifteen. Gesias was just holding on. The crowd booed. One minute. Thomson worked another guillotine. Gesias escaped. He defended another. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Thomson landed a pair of upkicks. The third round ended. 10-9 Gesias. 29-28 Gesias for me. 29-28, 29-28, 30-27 Thomson...